Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Waxingzando: MLP - 4ª Temporada
Fala pessoal, tudo bom? Crescent de volta com mais um blogue, dessa vez, voltando com a minha série Waxingzando, falando sobre cada uma das temporadas e sobre cada Equestria Girls. Então já vou agradecendo à aqueles que estão deixando seu apoio, seja nos comentários ou nos...comentários, que sempre são de grande importância e me dá força e ânimo para continuar trazendo esses blogues temáticos. =) Para hoje estarei trazendo o Waxingzando da 4ª Temporada de Friendship is Magic, seguindo a ordem cronológica, para finalmente acabar com a ansiedade da Flower. Notas Iniciais (recicladas dos outros Waxingzando): *Se tiver alguma coisa errada, ou mal explicada, sintam-se a vontade para apontar os erros, até mesmo se for um simples erro de ortografia. *Não haverá tops negativos, mas falarei normalmente do que me desagradar, porém serei respeitoso em minhas palavras. *Os tops finais serão atualizados de acordo com as minhas preferências nessa temporada. *Não falarei nada sobre as temporadas seguintes, é como se elas ainda não tivessem existido. *Estarei fazendo resumos básicos dos episódios, se quiserem resumos mais detalhados de determinados episódios, só pedirem. *O blogue é formado pelas minhas opiniões. Vocês estão livres para discordar, mas sejam respeitosos, please. =) *E por último, divirtam-se. =) Vamos direto ao assunto: *Waxingzando - 1ª Temporada *Waxingzando - 2ª Temporada *Waxingzando - 3ª Temporada *Waxingzando - Equestria Girls Intro Em Julho de 2014 saía a tão aguardada 4ª Temporada em solos BR. Depois de uma 3ª Temporada com um final, digamos...estranho e meu problema emocional, o meu hype não era grande, mas após um surpreendente Equestria Girls, o meu ânimo voltou a ficar em alta. Realmente era uma época que eu estava curtindo muitos pôneis e só podia esperar por mais uma temporada incrível, já que essa era full episódios (26), então tudo que eu queria era que a Hasbro me pedisse em casamento e que eu fosse a noiva mais linda e realizada de todos os tempos. Qual a necessidade disso, Crescent? Na época eu ainda só assistia dublado porque achava que cartoons só podiam ser apreciados em nossa língua, besteira minha. Resumo dos Episódios Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 / Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 - 8/10 thumb|300pxLogo de cara, já temos a repetição de algo estranho, Twilight não conseguir voar direito, sendo que no final de A Cura do Mistério Mágico ela voou perfeitamente, mas eu ignorei esse detalhe da mesma forma que fiz no EG. A partir dessa cena que percebi uma coisa, que Twilight princesa não ia dar muito certo, porque o episódio pega uma estagnação até a cena que o sol e a lua ficam bugados no céu, então ele fica interessante, já que Luna e Celestia tinham sumido e Ponyville vira uma bagunça por causa das vinhas negras que surgiram. As manes desconfiam que era obra do Discord e convocam o mestre do caos, mas ele alega ser inocente, então Zecora surge com uma porção e Twi tem uma visão envolvendo a Nightmare Moon, deixando a Parte 1 terminando de forma intrigante. Mas no início da Parte 2 já é revelado que era apenas uma visão de 1000 anos atrás, quando Celestia prende Nightmare Moon na lua e, em seguida, outra visão anterior de quando as irmãs derrotam Discord, duas cenas muito legais de se apreciar. Ponto alto também para a inclusão da Árvore da Harmonia no episódio, o que deixou a histórias dos Elementos bem interessante. O episódio segue normal até os momentos finais, quando meu coração partiu ao ver os Elementos da Harmonia serem devolvidos para a Árvore, então surge a caixa das seis fechaduras, que eu entendi de cara que a temporada giraria em torno dela. A Princesa Twilight Sparkle, o primeiro episódio especial sem um vilão (pelo menos não uma criatura), termina de uma forma interessante, mas uma coisa já colocava certeza, Twilight princesa alicórnio não seria algo legal durante o resto da temporada. Castle Mane-ia - 8,5/10 thumb|left|300pxNo início de O Castelo temos um pouco da Twilight que gosto muito, quando ela pira ao ver a biblioteca abandonada do castelo das duas irmãs. Depois temos AJ e Dashie novamente em sua rivalidade e essas malditas éguas me enganaram, porque eu achava que elas estavam cobertas de abelhas sem proteção. AJ e Dashie, assim como Rarity e Fluttershy vão todas parar no castelo e o mesmo cria um cenário de "terror" para elas, o que deixou o episódio bem divertido com a sequência de sustos que as quatro levavam. Mas vou reclamar da Twilight novamente: Por que ela não pode sentir medo igual os outros, como mostra nessa cena? Agora vai ser chata também? Quando eles vão saber quem era o Pônei das Sombras, que tocava o órgão, eu saquei que era a Pinkie Pie, já que a mesma estava ausente desde o início. E o episódio termina, pela terceira vez na temporada, de forma intrigante, já que é mostrado a silhueta do verdadeiro Pônei das Sombras no finalzinho, deixando aquele mistério no ar. Daring Don't - 8,5/10 thumb|300pxO episódio seguinte marca o retorno de outra personagem que gostei bastante em sua única aparição, Ousada Ativa Daring Do, mesmo que fosse apenas uma personagem de livro. Dashie e sua fascinação pelos livros da pégaso aventureira, faz com que ela arraste as outras manes até a cabana de A. K. Yearling (que eu entendi de cara a referência a autora dos livros de Harry Potter) para ajudá-la a adiantar o lançamento do próximo livro e, para a minha surpresa, Daring Do era uma personagem real, já que A. K. Yearling revelou ser a própria. O episódio segue bem legal, naquela temática de Indiana Jones, mas afirmo que o fanatismo da Dashie estava ficando um tanto chatinho, atrapalhando a Daring Do, mas isso foi importante para o desenvolvimento do episódio. Felizmente, no final, Daring Do reconhece a ajuda de Dashie e as duas se tornam amigas, com direito a pégaso arco-iru se tornar capa da próxima edição. Flight to the Finish - 9/10 thumb|left|300pxAntes desse episódio, eu achava que os Jogos de Equestria, mencionado em Jogos Para Pôneis, era algo que não teria mais destaque, felizmente foi um engano meu. Voo ao Infinito trás as CMC tentando conseguir a vaga para levar a bandeira de Ponyville nos Jogos. Logo temos a primeira e uma das melhores canções da temporada, onde mostra as CMC trabalhando "duro" para conseguir a vaga, um pouco depois, Tiara e Spoon abordam algo que eu não tinha percebido, que Scootaloo não sabia voar, o que trouxe um ar um tanto triste para o episódio. Scoots fica determinada que vai conseguir voar até a apresentação, mas falha e desiste. Se antes a pequena pégaso tinha feito eu ter ódio dela, agora ela me emocionava. Após AB, Sweetie, além de Dashie, convencerem Scoots, as CMC se apresentam e vencem merecidamente. Mas confesso que nunca entendi a expressão da Dashie após Scoots dizer que elas ganhariam suas marcas nos Jogos. Power Ponies - 5,5/10 thumb|300pxA temporada estava em alta qualidade, então finalmente temos a primeira pedreira. Após pegar uma HQ enfeitiçada, Spikes e as manes vão parar no mundo de super heróis da própria HQ, onde eles se transformam nos heróis da história. Ao princípio parecia ser algo tão interessante, mas temos apenas uma sequência de cenas bestas, uma vilã esquisita, que tudo que ela fazia era relacionado a produtos de beleza para crinas e, novamente, um Spike saco de pancadas. As referências das manes aos heróis da Marvel e da DC foi muito legal, mas acho que os escolhidos para cada mane ficou um tanto nada a ver. Pelo menos a cena da Fluttershy se enfurecendo e se transformando no incrível Hulk foi bem divertida, salvando um pouco o episódio. O ponto forte de Power Ponies é a sua ambientação diferente dos demais, sem isso, ele estava fadado ao fracasso. Bats! - 9,5/10 thumb|left|300pxSem querer puxar muito saco do episódio, mas já puxando, chegou a hora de falar dessa maravilha. AJ fica inconformada pela infestação de vampiros das frutas e convoca as outras manes para ajudar a resolver o problema, porém Fluttershy se coloca na frente e defende o lado dos morcegos, o que cria um contraste interessante no episódio, como é apresentado na melhor canção da temporada, Bats!, as outras manes são convencidas por AJ e ficam do lado dela. Com um plano de Twilight, em que Fluttershy usasse o Olhar, elas conseguem conter os morcegos, mas o melhor ainda estava por vir. Como as maçãs ainda continuavam a serem devoradas, um novo suspeito surge e, numa ambientação mais sombria, eis que surge a Flutterbat. Morcegos! segue muito legal até o final, mas é uma pena que tiveram que destruir a maçã premiada para conter a Flutterbat e, mais um episódio, termina de forma intrigante, quando é revelado no sorriso de Fluttershy que ainda restaram indícios de vampiro. I <3 this episode. *-* Rarity Takes Manehattan - 7/10 thumb|300pxEntão finalmente chega o primeiro episódio das chaves (Que eu não saquei de primeira, só quando assisti o próximo episódio das chaves). Depois de um longo tempo sem protagonismo, sendo que seu último foi fraco, em A Simplicidade e a Elite, Rarity volta para mais um protagonismo e...*suspiro*. Infelizmente Rarity Vai para Manehattan tinha de tudo para ser muito bom, porém não foi bem isso que aconteceu. Certo que abordar a generosidade da Rarity, coisa que gosto bastante, ter uma ambientação em um local diferente (Manehattan é uma ótima referência a Manhattan) foram os pontos fortes do episódio, mas a canção fraca, a covardia da Suri Polomare e a cena da Rarity quando ela pega pesado com as manes (claro que isso foi importante para o desenvolvimento, mas achei exagerado), foram detalhes que prejudicaram o mesmo, sem falar que Coco Pommel é uma personagem que não me agradou. Pinkie Apple Pie - 8,5/10 thumb|left|300pxUma coisa que já estava com bastante saudade era as atitudes bobas, zoeiras e aleatórias da Pinkie Pie, visto que nas duas últimas temporadas ela ficou mais para uma personagem irritante. Pinkie Apple Pie acertou em uma excelente combinação, Pinkie Pie brincalhona e os Apples. Ao achar que Pinkie pertence a família Apple, eles saem em uma aventura em busca da resposta. Após outra ótima canção, os Apples começam a se desentenderem, o que preocupam eles depois, já que queriam criar uma boa impressão para a pônei cor-de-rosa, mas a mesma passa o episódio todo se divertindo, o que chega até ser um pouco incômodo, mas no final ela solta aquela lição de moral para eles, o que deixou o episódio bem categorizado. Eu realmente queria saber se Pinkie fazia parte dos Apples, mas isso não chega a ser uma falha e eu adoro a cena final quando a Granny dá uma dura no Big Mac e os Apples começam a discutir novamente. xD Rainbow Falls - 9/10 thumb|300pxAgora é a vez de um episódio que acertou em diversos pontos. A Queda de Rainbow tem a presença inusitada de Bulk Biceps, que liderou a parte cômica do episódio, um cenário muito bonito que é o vilarejo de Rainbow Falls, a presença dos Wonderbolts que são personagens interessantes, um protagonismo muito bom de Rainbow Dash, a chave da lealdade, a melhor participação da Derpy e, é claro, mais um episódio temático dos Jogos de Equestria, que a essa altura já me animava. Então onde está o ponto que falta na nota? Um episódio das chaves é uma faca de dois gumes, ao mesmo tempo que isso é bom, também é ruim, porque eu também não me agradei muito da Rainbow Dash pensar em abandonar a equipe de Ponyville para voar com os Wonderbolts, porém isso foi menos efetivo que Rarity Vai para Manehattan. Mesmo assim o episódio é excelente. Three's A Crowd - 8/10 thumb|left|300pxDepois de 10 episódios, eu já sentia o efeito que causou a cena final de A Cura do Mistério Mágico, porque a Twilight que brilhava nas 3 temporadas anteriores tinha se apagado. Infelizmente Três É Demais não foi o episódio que amenizou um pouco a dor dessa situação, trazendo um novo protagonismo de Twilight, Cadance nunca foi uma personagem que eu gostasse muito, então estava a cargo de outro personagem salvar o episódio, sim o Discord. O Draconequus carrega todo o episódio em suas costas azuis, com sua divertida Glass of Water e a situação complicada que ele cria para as duas princesas, quando ele faz elas enfrentarem o Tatzluwshjwnmmzwurm. Certo que Discord queria estragar o momento das duas, mas foi interessante ele ter feito isso para revelar que Twilight se importava com ele. Pinkie Pride - 9/10 thumb|300pxOrgulhosa Pinkie já começa com um novo personagem misterioso que já chamou muito a minha atenção. Depois tem uma coisa que já estava muito em falta, mas que eu estava me sentido muito bem sem, que era as músicas da Pinkie, felizmente, Pinkie the Party Planner chegava para ser a melhorzinha de suas canções. Mas na mesma pegada dos outros dois episódios das chaves, Pinkie acaba se tornando orgulhosa deixando de lado seu bom humor, sem falar que as manes também viraram as costas para ela, por causa de Cheese. Meio que era um milagre porque outras duas canções de Pinkie também foram legais, Pinkie's Lament e The Goof Off feat. Cheese Sandwich, mas Make a Wish...Contudo, com Cheese Sandwich sendo o rival de Pinkie na festa de Dashie, o episódio acaba sendo o mais aleatório e divertido até o momento, mas o mesmo também teve sua pegada sentimental, o que deu muito certo para o mesmo. Simple Ways - 7/10 thumb|left|300pxModos Simples chama a atenção para algo que não é o forte da série, sentimentos amorosos, logo de cara já é apresentado que Rarity tem um interesse amoroso por um novo personagem, chamado Trenderhoof, mas pouco depois o mesmo mostra-se interessado por Applejack, confesso que de primeira isso pareceu ser uma coisa interessante, um triângulo amoroso, mas que com o decorrer do episódio vira uma chatice tremenda. Não é o caso de Rarity tentar mudar seus modos para agradar Trenderhoof ou o mesmo querer mudar o seus para agradar Applejack, mas chegou num ponto que já estava se tornando uma forçação de barra. Felizmente a cena onde AJ e Rarity se confrontam é divertida, porque gosto de ver essas duas se desentendendo, sem falar que AJ ficou muito linda com seu vestido (da Rarity na verdade) fashion. Filli Vanilli - 9/10 thumb|300pxMais um episódio que acerta em cheio em sua temática. Filli Vanilli trás a tímida Fluttershy com uma bela voz o que faz ela ser convidada por Rarity para participar dos Pony Tones (Tá, vai saber de onde surgiu esse grupo, mas tudo bem), mas o medo de se apresentar em público faz com que a pégaso não aceite o convite de primeira. Mas já que Big Mac perdeu sua voz numa competição de imitação de peru (morri nessa cena. xD), ela acaba por substituir sua voz, com o retorno de Flutterguy. Find the Music in You é boa, principalmente quando Flutterguy canta (sorry Big Mac), mas chega um ponto que cansa. Na última apresentação, após Fluttershy ser pega e fugir de vergonha, as manes acabam convencendo-a a participar do conjunto, superando a sua timidez, bom, não por completo, já que ela cantou apenas para seus animais. Com essa bela participação, Fluttershy estava conquistando o topo da temporada. =) Twilight Time - 4/10 thumb|left|300pxEsse é um episódio que fui injusto no início, já que antes de avaliar sua versão legendada, eu assisti ele dublado trocentas vezes no DK, o que acabou cansando, já que o mesmo é um tantinho chato. Mas olhando para o lado das CMC, o mesmo tem até o seu valor, já que dessa vez o trio não estava desesperado atrás de uma cutie mark e sim estava aprendendo algumas coisas com Twilight, mas é só isso mesmo que é interessante no episódio. Pior do que Tiara e Spoon bullers, são elas sendo bajuladoras e Sweetie Belle acaba ferrando com tudo quando ela diz que as duas poderiam ver Twilight, dando um certo estrelismo para a personagem, o que foi algo lamentável no episódio. Claro que o pior do episódio ficou a cargo dos potros zumbis e seus "Twilight Time/'Encontro com a Twilight'", o que desgastou o mesmo rapidinho. It Ain't Easy Being Breezies - 7/10 thumb|300pxFluttershy me conquistou em dois episódios que ela protagonizou na temporada, mas ainda faltava o episódio da sua chave, porém Não é Fácil ser Breezies não é o episódio que esperava para a pégaso, porque o mesmo foi o contrário dos outros três episódios. Fluttershy passa o tempo todo sendo bondosa com os breezies, mas no final ela é maldosa (não ao nível Fazendo Pé Firme) para que eles retornem para suas casas, certo que era o necessário para o momento, mas foi um tanto frustrado por ser um episódio das chaves. Mas deixando esse detalhe de lado, é até um tanto fofo ver Fluttershy cuidando dos breezies, enquanto Seabreeze ficava todo mad (parecendo eu querendo ir embora de algum lugar, mas os brothers não desenrolam. xD) Os Breezies são interessantes, mas achei um exagero a sensibilidade deles. Somepony to Watch Over Me - 6/10 thumb|left|300pxAlgum Pônei Para Cuidar de Mim é aquele episódio que você questiona o motivo da sua existência, já que o mesmo não adiciona e nem subtrai nada para a história. Nele temos AB (me representando quando eu tinha 12 anos) tendo toda a glória por poder ficar sozinha em casa, enquanto o outros Apples tem outros compromissos fora do SAA. Mas ao ficar preocupada com a irmãzinha, AJ volta para o SAA e percebe que AB não podia ficar sozinha (sendo que foi culpa da própria AJ), então começa uma superproteção um tantinho irritante com a potra, pelo menos as cenas dos capacetes são até divertidas. A melhor cena do episódio é o confronto de AJ com a quimera, mas me dá uma gastura tremenda quando surge uma criatura que quer devorar os pôneis. Como eu disse, o episódio não adiciona nada para a história, já que o problema do mesmo foi resolvido de uma forma simples. Maud Pie - 8/10 thumb|300px(A terceira estreia dublada que perdi desde que comecei a acompanhar a série) Apesar de ter um design muito legal e uma personalidade muito interessante, na qual não esboçava nenhuma emoção, Maud Pie não me causou uma boa impressão de primeira, já que ela causava um certo incômodo nas outras manes, enquanto Pinkie via que estava tudo bem, mas as coisas se resolvem de uma maneira interessante, já que essa era a ideia do episódio desde sempre. O que é mais legal nesse episódio é que mesmo não demonstrando, Maud ama sua irmã mais nova e faria de tudo para protegê-la, como é mostrado naquela maluquice de Hora da diversão de Pinkie-Rainbow-Rari-Twi-Apple-Flutter-Maud que a Pinkie criou. A Visita de Maud termina de uma forma bem fofa, mas eu fiquei um tanto incomodado já que todas as manes fizeram colares de pedra para Maud e ela só fez para a Pinkie. For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils - 8/10 thumb|left|300pxNo segundo episódio de uma possível trilogia do pesadelo, Sweetie Belle pensa que Rarity quis roubar a atenção ao fazer roupas incríveis para a peça das CMC, já que os outros só falavam das vestes delas, mas que era algo que vinha desde a infância da potra, como é mostrado na cena do pesadelo do passado, fazendo com que Belle sabote o cocar que Rarity fez, trazendo outra dinâmica legal entre as duas irmãs. Combinando com as cenas do pesadelo do presente e do futuro, Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? pegou uma temática um pouco mais sombria, que o deixou bem interessante, no qual Luna faz a potra enxergar que Rarity não merecia o que poderia acontecer com ela, já que a unicórnio estava sendo injustiçada. Nesse episódio também fica claro que Sapphire Shores é uma daquelas diva bizarra do pop, já que ela sonha com golfinhos. xD Leap of Faith - 8/10 thumb|300pxDuas coisas interessantes estavam reservadas para Salto de Fé: O quinto episódio das chaves e o retorno de Flim e Flam. Os gêmeos trambiqueiros voltam para outra participação extremamente divertida e é muita audácia deles se imporem contra os Apples novamente, após tomarem uma coça no OEdCS6m. Miracle Curative Tonic é uma canção legal, na mesma pegada da Brothers Song, mas que não chega nos pés dela. Mesmo que o tônico seja falso, foi interessante o fato de Granny ganhar confiança de si mesma, mas chegou um ponto que foi um tanto exagerado e tenso, como é mostrado no final e, na mesma pegada dos outros episódios da chave, foi um tanto triste ver AJ mentindo novamente. Eu achei que Flim e Flam acabariam se arrependendo e seriam os responsáveis pela chave da honestidade, mas felizmente Silver Shill estava aí para isso. Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 - 9/10 thumb|left|300pxAo princípio, Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3 parecia que seria um poço de besteira, mas felizmente isso ficou longe de acontecer. Nele temos Rainbow Dash completamente desinteressada em estudar sobre a história dos Wonderbolts, enquanto Twilight tenta ensiná-la, mas ao perceber que iria falhar no teste para reserva dos Wonderbolts, Dashie se vê numa situação complicada. Após a ajuda das outras manes, Rainbow não aprende nada por causa dos estilos de aprendizagem de cada uma. Após voar com Dashie na qual a pégaso fica abatida, Twilight tem um plano e chama ela para voar novamente e a mesma, milagrosamente, aprende tudo sobre a história dos Wonderbolts, então é revelado em seguida que, no segundo voo, as outras manes, as CMC e outros moradores de Ponyville ajudaram Dashie a aprender sobre os Wonderbolts sem ela perceber, o que eu achei incrivelmente dahora, encerrando o episódio de uma forma bem legal. Trade Ya! - 8/10 thumb|300pxMais um episódio em Rainbow Falls, vilarejo no qual eu já destaquei que é muito bonito. O episódio divide as manes em três duplas mais o Spike. A principal dupla foi Dashie e Fluttershy, mas as melhores cenas ficaram a cargo de AJ e Rarity, já que as duas novamente começaram outra intriga. A parte chata ficou a cargo de Pinkie e Twilight, já que novamente começou aquela chatura de que Twi era uma princesa e Pinkie parecia estar ali só para encher o saco. A sequência de Trocas bizarras que Dashie e Fluttershy tiveram que fazer para conseguir a edição da Daring Do foi bem divertida, mas que criou um impasse, já que Fluttershy foi envolvida na troca. Chamando a princesa (bleargh), a troca foi desfeita, o que criou um laço maior de amizade e muito fofo entre as duas pégasos. No final fica tudo bem, já que cada um ficou com o que queria na feira de trocas. Inspiration Manifestation - 7,5/10 thumb|left|300pxMinhas expectativas para Manifestação Inspiradora eram altas, porque eu imaginava que um dia Rarity ia pirar na batatinha por causa do estresse causado por ser uma designer de roupas, esse episódio sugeria isso, mas não foi o caso. Megan McCarthy é mestra em deixar os personagens loucos, mas no caso de Rarity foi apenas porque ela foi corrompida pelo livro do capiroto que Spike a presenteou, e o dragão novamente se torna um saco de pancadas, porque além de ser pressionado por Owluscious, um pet, ele fica o tempo inteiro calado, enquanto Rarity dá seus ataques de falsa generosidade. A Rarity maluca acaba deixando o episódio um tanto divertido e o modo como o feitiço era quebrado foi interessante, mas o episódio ficou um tanto trancado em boa parte. Pelo menos a cena final me lembrou da Twilight de Lição Zero. xD Equestria Games - 8/10 thumb|300pxE depois de três episódios tematizados, finalmente chegou os tão aguardados Jogos de Equestria e eu tenho que afirmar que o mesmo me decepcionou bastante. '-' Não, o episódio não é ruim, já que o mesmo trouxe um pouco de maximização para a dignidade de Spike, porque ele é o herói do Império do Cristal, mas eu achei que o episódio se focaria bem nos jogos, com a equipe de Ponyville, construída em A Queda de Rainbow, a apresentação das CMC que elas ganharam em Voo ao Infinito, mas o episódio se focou mais no Spike que achava que tinha poderes psíquicos, o que foi desmentido logo e um Spike bobalhão, quando ele vai cantar o hino de Cloudslade tudo errado o que joga o dragão no chão novamente. Porém Spike acaba se tornando o herói do Império do Cristal novamente, após destruir a nuvem congelada que caíra sobre o estádio. Nesse quesito o episódio se saiu bem, mas eu realmente queria que o foco fosse nos Jogos. Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 / Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 - 9/10 thumb|left|300pxE finalizado, o especial O Reino da Twilight. Após uma temporada lamentável, eu contava que Twilight pudesse ao menos encerrar a temporada com um pouco de dignidade, mas um especial não ia consertar o que aconteceu em 24 episódios. Porém o mesmo começa de uma forma interessante, com Twilight insegura de si mesma e sobre seu papel de princesa, mas após uma canção que eu não gosto, Celestia diz que o momento de Twi chegará. Depois é apresentado Tirek, o vilão da temporada e Discord é convocado para detê-lo, algo que achei muito legal. Mas logo Tirek faz a cabeça do draconequus e o mesmo trai Equestria, o que deixou um ar tenso para o episódio, mas ele fez algo interessante antes disso, ter marcado as páginas relacionadas as chaves no diário das manes, revelando o esperado, mas destacando que ainda faltava a chave da magia. Com Discord ajudando Tirek a roubar toda magia dos pôneis de Equestria, a primeira parte termina bem intrigante, com as princesas declarando que "se renderiam" à Tirek. Na Parte 2 é revelado que não era bem isso, mas que Luna, Celestia e Cadance iriam transferir suas magias para Twilight, porque Tirek não sabia da existência de uma quarta princesa alicórnio, bom, eu achei isso interessante. Tirek toma Canterlot, chegando à um ponto alto de tensão e o mesmo descobre sobre a existência de Twilight, indo atrás dela em Ponyville. Tirek captura as manes 5 e Spike e depois trai Discord, roubando sua magia, dando um clima mais triste para o episódio. Depois tem algo que jamais acreditaria ver em MLP, uma batalha mais tensa; Após Tirek explodir a Golden Oak (caramba, ele explodiu a biblioteca O_o'), Twilight fica 200% mad e parte para a porrada contra o centauro, sendo uma das cenas mais legais da série até agora, mas após isso, Tirek propõe uma troca com Twilight, as amigas pela magia dos alicórnios, Twilight aceita mas desde que Discord fosse incluído, assim revelando a chave final. Com o Rainbow Power em patas, as manes derrotam facilmente Tirek, o que foi um tanto decepcionante, mas tudo bem. Depois de restaurarem a magia de Equestria, da caixa das 6 chaves se tornar um castelo e Twilight se tornar a Princesa da Amizade, o episódio encerra de uma forma incrível (não é a toa que é considerado o melhor em geral até hoje) e a temporada também termina com um ar de fim da série, mas que, felizmente, não era verdade. Top 10 Melhores Episódios Top 10 Melhores Episódios da Temporada *Bats! *Rainbow Falls *Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 / Part 2 *Pinkie Pride *Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 *Flight to the Finnish *Filli Vanilli *Pinkie Apple Pie *Daring Don't *Castle Mane-ia Top 10 Melhores Episódios Geral *Lesson Zero *It's About Time *'Bats!' *The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 *Magic Duel *Suited For Success *'Rainbow Falls' *'Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 / Part 2' *Luna Eclipsed *'Pinkie Pride' Ranking das Mane 6 Twilight Sparkle decepcionou muito ao longo da temporada, por ter virado uma princesa, realmente foi algo que não me agradei, nos 24 primeiros episódios, suas participações (não em todos) foram lamentáveis, a melhorzinha foi em Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, mas ela se saiu muito bem em Twilight's Kingdom, mas como eu disse antes, um especial não consertaria o estrago de 24 episódios. Por causa disso, as outras manes tiveram mais chances de se destacarem e afirmo que essa foi a temporada que suas participações foram mais equilibradas, mas eu tenho que destacar a Fluttershy com suas excelentes participações em Bats! e Filli Vanilli, além de uma boa participação em Trade Ya!. Rainbow Dash completa o favoritismo das pégasos na temporada com suas participações em Rainbow Falls, Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 e também em Trade Ya!. Pinkie Pie volta para melhorar sua imagem após duas temporadas com participações irritantes, com boas participações em Pinkie Pride, Maud Pie e Pinkie Apple Pie. Applejack faz sua melhor temporada com suas participações em Pinkie Apple Pie, Bats! e Leap of Faith. E Rarity também foi bem, em episódios como Filli Vanilli e For Whom Sweetie Belle Toils? e uma razoável em Inspiration Manifestation. Ranking da Temporada *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Rarity *Twilight Sparkle Ranking Geral *'Twilight Sparkle' *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Applejack Personagens de Apoio Destaque A cada temporada que passa, os personagens de apoio se destacam mais em suas performances. Nessa temporada eles vieram com força total. *Discord - Princess Twilight Sparkle Part 1 / Part 2, Three is a Crowd, Twilight's Kingdom Part 1 / Part 2 *Daring Do - Daring Don't *Scootaloo - Flight to the Finish *Granny Smith - Pinkie Apple Pie, Leap of Faith *Big McIntosh - Pinkie Apple Pie, Filli Vanilli *Apple Bloom - Pinkie Apple Pie *Bulk Biceps - Rainbow Falls *Cheese Sandwich - Pinkie Pride *Maud Pie - Maud Pie *Sweetie Belle - For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils? *Princesa Luna - For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils? *Flim e Flam - Leap of Faith *Tirek - Twilight's Kingdom Part 1 / Part 2 Menção Honrosa *Derpy - Rainbow Falls Nota: Apesar de não ser considerada uma personagem de apoio, sua participação nesse episódio foi a de um, então merece uma menção. Melhores Músicas Top 10 Melhores Músicas da Temporada *Bats! - Bats! *Heart Strong as Horses - Flight to the Finish *The Goof Off - Pinkie Pride *Apples to the Core - Pinkie Apple Pie *Pinkie's the Party Planner - Pinkie Pride *Find the Music in You - Filli Vanilli *Let the Rainbow Remind You - Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 *Pinkie's Lament - Pinkie Pride *Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic - Leap of Faith *Glass of Water - Three is a Crowd Top 10 Melhores Músicas Geral *True, True Friend - Magical Mystery Cure *'Bats!' *Flim Flam Brothers Song - The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 *Winter Wrap Up - Winter Wrap Up *Art of the Dress - Suited For Success *'Heart Strong as Horses' *At the Gala - The Best Night Ever *Raise this Barn - Apple Family Reunion *This Day Aria - A Canterlot Weeding - Part 2 *What My Cutie Mark is Telling Me! - Magical Mystery Cure Roteirista Destaque *Amy Keating Rogers - Pinkie Pride, Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, Filli Vanilli Menção Honrosa *Merriwether Williams - Bats! (Melhor da Temporada / Único 9,5) Encerramento O plot da temporada sobre girar em torno da caixa das 6 chaves e da Árvore da Harmonia foi algo incrível, que deixou a temporada com a melhor temática entre elas, porém a má participação da Twi acabou manchando um pouco, mas mesmo assim foi uma temporada incrível, com ótimos episódios, sendo que apenas dois ficaram abaixo da média (minha média é 6) e com excelentes canções, sendo a mais forte em quesito musical. O encerramento da temporada deixou um ar triste, se parecendo com final de série, mas eu já sabia que isso não ia acontecer, sendo que a 5ª já estava confirmada, o que aumentava ainda mais o meu hype para continuar a curtir essa série incrível. Além do mais, na mesma época que eu acompanhava essa temporada já estava acontecendo/acontecido algo interessante, que será o assunto do próximo Waxingzando, o Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. A nota final para a temporada é: thumb|left|300px|Muito bom - Mais uma temporada incrível se encerrou e a série estava em um momento incrível. Eu lembro muito bem que esse momento entre a 4ª e a 5ª mais o Rainbow Rocks causava uma ótima sensação em meu ser, dá até um pouco de saudades daquela época porque foi também a época que essa wiki começou a ficar movimentada, nos meados do início de 2015. Mais uma vez estou encerrando um de meus blogues, espero que gostem e que também possam estar deixando seus comentários dizendo o que acharam. Como eu disse, o próximo Waxingzando será sobre Rainbow Rocks e sairá na semana que vem, ainda nessa quero trazer um "7", então fiquem no aguardo. =D Muito obrigado pessoal e até a próxima. =) Categoria:Posts de blog